Episode 163
Episode 163 'is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. The peasants prerecorded it and posted it without any warning or notice. Prev: Episode 162 Next: Episode 164 Highlights * A new special Intro * DaveCreator's dispute with the DP. * This is the first DP episode in 1080p. * Paul mocks the mountain man - 2:35:19 Videos Played # The Brett Keane Song # Brett Keane: Drunken Peasants TheAmazingAtheist Challenge # Crazy People Segment: Ask A Witch: Atheism # Troll or Not a Troll Segment: A man saved me from drowning, but now I am suing him for rape because he touched me # A remix of Revelation13net ''(Not found) # Feminists are Rapists # Is The Force Real? | Jedi Religion | What is The Force? # GTime Johnny: Another Year Of Life From Me To You. # CNN: Pilot Dies During American Airlines Flight from Phoenix to Boston # Ernie Wayne Tertelgte: Mountain Man Arrested For Fishing, Destroys Judge!! Case Dismissed!! Start Of The Show This episode of the show started out with a different intro. They Drunken Peasants went right into the shilling. Paul's Ego and TJ explained Dave Creator's exchange with the peasants and how they are no longer going to use the other DP intros again. Paul then went on to speak out against Jaclyn Glenn for her blatant plagiarism. Even TJ agreed that Jaclyn has done fucked up shit. Paul then went on to talk about solipsists. The hosts each discussed their own acid trips. They listened to a song about Brett Keane. Brett started challenging TJ to debate him on the podcast. Brett blamed Paul and TJ for attacking his family and for being scamming indivijuls. TJ ended up rejecting his bullshit challenge and told him that he can come on the DP without the special treatment. Middle Of The Show After refuting Brett Keane's bullshit, the peasants reviewed a video of a male makeup artist talking about atheism and paganism for the Crazy People Segment. This man went on to state that he believes in every god of every religion (even though almost all of them contradict each other's existence). According to this man, he is also witch. They then headed into the Troll or Not a Troll segment and watched a video of a woman telling a story about how she was offended because a man saved her from drowning to death. She expressed how she got offended that the man who saved her wasn't consented to be saved. The peasants determined that she was a troll and TJ added that if she wasn't one then she should have been left to die. They then listened to a remix of the cloud disappear guy. Next, a vegan feminist started implying that eating dairy is rape, her reasoning is that cows weren't able to consent to artificial insemination. She also thinks that you can inseminate a cow through its anus. Scotty then argued with TJ over whether murder applies with animals. They watched a video about a member of the Jedi Religion claiming that there is scientific proof that the force and midi-chlorians exist. End Of The Show The peasants watched a video by GTime Johnny where he sung about his personal new year (birthday for short). They covered a CNN news story about an airplane pilot who died during a flight. Paul recommended that people read the story, ''Hatchet. ''The peasants had a discussion about Europe's superior public/railroad transit system. They watched a video about a crazy old mountain bastard by the name of Ernie Wayne Tertelgte 'who got arrested and sent to court for fishing without a license and resisting arrest. In the video, this crazy old windbag argues with the Judge. Ernie basically argues that: his rights are guaranteed under his "Natural Law" (whatever the hell that is) whereby this "Natural Law" supersedes any law of man; so essentially, he thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants. He later accused the judge of violating this "natural law" when she ordered that he be put in jail. TJ criticized Ernie's logic by saying that he could bludgeon this bastard to death with a hammer without violating that "Natural Law", he proves that this law doesn't mean a tin of shit to anyone. The mountain man, Ernie Wayne was clearly refusing to adhere to proper legal procedures and court protocols by behaving belligerently towards the officers of court. TJ also points out that he doesn't even recognize the authority of the court in anyway shape or form. Approaching the end the show, they began the Story time with Paul Segment. Paul's story was about how: Paul brought his dad's treasured trumpet to school and unfortunately young Paul dented it. Paul was scared shitless and told his father that a kid named Shawn Johnson dented it. Paul's father then brought him to the kid's house. Shawn got his ass whooped by his mom for something he didn't do. Then, Shaun's conservative right wing dad literally came on a horse and told Paul's father that Shawn didn't do shit and told Paul's father that he should fuck off. Paul's dad then told Paul that he was going to engage in a fist fight with Shawn's dad, but Paul admitted that he lied. Paul then went home with his dad and got the shit beaten out of him by his own father. End of story and end of the show too. Quotes * ''"It never ends with Brett. He's the perpetual, endless fucking victim. I don't know how you could ever not love this guy. He is so unaware of his own fucking absurdity. The existence of him is a fucking standing refutation to humanity's worth."- Paul Trivia * Scotty thinks killing an animal is murder. * Scotty is garbage. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego